Shadow
by AmazingAlexis
Summary: I just need a friend right now. I've always lived in my foster sister's shadow. Implied couple. I didn't say any names, so you can pick who you want it to be your fave couple maybe . Please check out my poll in my profile to pick my next story. R&R!


**Shadow**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Zoey 101. I also don't own the song 'Shadow' which is by Ashlee Simpson.**

**AN: ****Okay, I finally have something new for you guys.**

**Note: ****There is no set pairing for this story, because I couldn't decide who it fit best. So, you guys can pick who the pairing is, based on who you like. Whether it's Dana/Logan, Chase/Zoey, Quinn/Logan, Lola/Vince, Michael/Lisa, Michael/Lola, or even Michael/Nicole. Hopefully more people will read/review it because it's any pairing.**

**--**

When I was six, my parents went off on business. They never came back. I was put in a foster home, under the shadow of the daughter, who was an aspiring singer.

_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

_I was stuck inside a broken life_

_I couldn't wish away_

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out and running for the door._

I didn't know what I could do. My foster parents were always talking about how great their real daughter, Miranda, was. Miranda had everything. I wasn't good enough. She was three years older than me, so by the time I had a chance to do things, like clubs or sports, she had already done them.

_Somebody listen please_

_It used to be so hard being me_

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

I never told any of my friends at Pacific Coast Academy about Miranda or my foster parents. I didn't want them to like Miranda better than they liked me, which was very possible.

Now that I'm 16, I don't feel sorry for myself. If I hadn't gone through that, I wouldn't be the same person I was today. Maybe I never would have even came to PCA, which is the best thing I got out of my foster parents. Boarding school was the one thing Miranda didn't do.

_All the days collided_

_One less perfect than the next_

_I was stuck inside someone else's life and always second best_

_Oh, I love you now 'cause now I realize_

_That it's safe outside to come alive to my identity_

I need to find somebody who I can share this other side with, and will accept it. Most people would feel sorry for me, but I don't want that. I want someone who will care about me as a person, not as someone whose life sucked back then.

You are the person that I can do that. I know you'll accept me as who I am, even when no one else will. People will think it's odd that I tell you everything, but I will. You can save me from myself, help me move on, and show me that there is some other way of life out there. Can you do that?

_So if you're listening_

_There's so much more to me you haven't seen_

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally see_

_Don't feel sorry for me-_

My life is better now, and the past is in the past. I don't want to think back to the past. I need someone who will help me look forward. You can be that person, I know you can.

I decided to call up my foster parents and sister, to tell them how I feel. To tell them that everything is okay now, but I can't forgive them for everything. I will forgive them for the things that helped make me who I am.

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Mother, sister, father, sister, mother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Oh, my life is good_

_I've got more than anyone should_

_Oh, my life is good_

_And the past is in the past_

Mother, I forgive you for thinking about Miranda first. She is your real daughter anyway. I just would have liked a little attention sometimes. You know, when I did something important. I also would have liked to be able to turn to you when I just needed a mom.

Father, I forgive you too. Even though most girls were called 'princess' or 'daddy's girl' when they were little, I think not having that made me a better, unique person. But sometimes, I wish you would have been protective of me, even just a little. Like with my first boyfriend. You know, daddy stuff.

_I was living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold but every tough felt cold to me_

_I'm living in a new day_

_I'm living it for me_

_And now that I am wide awake_

_Then I can finally see_

_So don't feel sorry for me_

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

_Don't feel sorry, don't feel sorry for me_

Miranda, I'm not mad at you. I know that you couldn't help how your parents treated me. It wasn't your fault that you were the little princess who always came first, while I was stuck in second.

All I need right now, is a friend. One day, maybe I can trust someone enough to get married, but today is not that day. Can you be my friend, please? I know you like me as more, you've told me. I just can't deal with that right now. Just be my friend, and one day we can maybe be more.

_Living in, living in, living in the shadow_

_Living in, living in, living in a new day_

I don't want to live in a shadow anymore. I need someone to be my friend, someone who will put me first. That's what best friends do.

**AN: ****Thanks for reading. I hoped you guys liked it. It wasn't really a couple story I guess, but it was implied. I would love to know what you guys think, which means: Please review!**

**Alexis Out!**


End file.
